gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana Styles
Ariana Lucille Styles is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by GottaBeYou formerly Laurakeee and is portrayed by Pretty Little Liars' Lucy Hale Biography She is born in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, UK. Her parents are divorced. She moved with her brother and sister and mother to the USA. She has a sister and a brother, Gemma Styles and Harry Styles from One Direction, he also has two brothers Sebastian Smythe and DJ Smythe-Pierce. Ariana in Season One A Brand New Start She auditions for the New Directions with the song "Moments" by One Direction, she meets Eden St.Gregory a freshmen who will also join the glee club, Ariana seemed to be interested in Eden though it is not confirmed nor mentioned. She along with Chriss Bradley Anderson,Eden St.Gregory,Charlie Quint and Franklin Montgomery are accepted and now are the core five of the New Directions' second generation Double Trouble She performs Check It Out with the glee club, a girl named Kate Meyer (mistaken to be Amelia Meyer) join the Glee club, Chriss then forces her along with everyone to torture Kate into quitting, she seemed to feel a little sorry for Kate about what she and the club are doing to her, afterwards they get into trouble when they prank Amelia (mistaken to be Kate), then they perform Smile/Smile as an apology slash welcome song for Kate. Old Rivals,New Rivals She along with Franklin,Kate and Chriss spy on The Singathons the New Directions new rival for Regionals, however they are caught by the director and are forced to perform a song which intimidates The Singathons Personality Ariana is really sweet, but she can be a bitch. If someone says something wrong to her can she be really really mean. She always says what she thinks mostly in a good way. Ariana is not the flirty type of girl. She wants to have a good relationship if she has one. She also thinks that she is a little bit more than the others because she is the sister from Harry Styles from One Direction. Relationships Franklin Montgomery At first Ariana and Franklin were only friends that do not interact that much in their circle of friends along with Kate and Chriss but since L'inattendu it is shown that they are bestfriends when they call each other "Munchy" Also in The Graduates Return, Ariana defends him when Kate tried to pick a fight with him. In It's Britney, Bitch, Franklin is showing a lot of jealousy towards Cameron and Ariana In The Black Swan, Ariana revealed to Chriss that she has a crush on Franklin In A Twist in Regionals, Ariana saw Franklin naked and thinks that he has a great ass, also Ariana and Franklin missed each other so much ever since the events from "The Black Swan" they sang a "Heart Attack/22" in Regionals,after winning Regionals, Ariana said that they are going to be "great bestfriends" forever Franklin then noted that she saw him naked. In Battle of the Sexes, Franklin sings a mash-up of Darren Criss' "Sami" and Europe's "Carrie" alongside Chriss and dedicates it to Ariana In The Art of Love/War, When Steffi (Franklin's ex-girlfriend) tries to get him back, Ariana fights her. In When the Big Apple....Bites, Ariana reveals to Cameron that she's in love with Franklin thus causing her relationship with Cameron to be done. In Trouble in New York City, Ariana and Franklin perform "Dress and Tie" and during the song they are very romantic to one another. Trivia *Is the shortest in all the girls and boys. *Her brother is Harry Styles from One Direction. *Lives in Westerville but goes to a school in Lima Songs Solos Season One: *Moments (A Brand New Start) *Why Don't You Love Me? (The Back Up Plan) *Who You Are'' (I Am Your Mother)'' *Kiss You (The Graduates Return) *Oops!.. I Did It Again (It's Britney, Bitch) *Sometimes (It's Britney, Bitch) *Bleeding Love (The Black Swan) Season Two: *Up All Night (Take Me Home) *They Don't Know About Us'' (Take Me Home)'' *Gotta Be You (Take Me Home) *Ronan'' (Stay)'' *Girl at Home'' (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day)'' *Never Been Hurt'' (World War Regionals)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *How to Be a Heartbreaker (Charlie) (So It Begins) *Screw You (Kate) (So It Begins) *Baby Boy (Cameron) (A Sudden Turn of Events) *Heart Attack/22 (Franklin) (A Twist in Regionals) *Everything Has Changed (Cameron) (Battle of the Sexes) *The Boy is Mine (Steffi) (The Art of Love/War) *Don't Speak (Cameron) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *Dress & Tie (Franklin) (Trouble in New York City) *Together (Chriss) (Trouble in New York City)